Dark Heart
by RainynDawn
Summary: The war ended and she left with them, leaving behind a man and a possible romance. Now she is back and yet their prides stand in the way of them admitting their feelings. Will they realize it before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I have to my name at the moment is five dollars and a new vaccum...oh, and a sack of flour with a picture of George Bush's face on it...Translation: I don't own it.**

**Dark Heart**

**Beta: the wonderful moonyNZ**

**Introduction**

I don't think I could tell you how or when it all started. Even to this day I am not sure of it myself. It all appears so extraordinary that the only logical explanation is that somebody with a twisted sense of humour made it all up.

Nevertheless, it was real.

No longer am I able to deny the truth, especially when it is right there staring me in the face. How I long to deny it…

Certainly I will never admit it. One in my position could never be expected to do such a rash thing. No, I am granted the right to keep it all to myself under lock and key, snarling at anyone who dares to try to overstep the boundaries I have established.

But even boundaries could not be kept for long, I soon discovered.

It would be two whole years before my resolve would be tested by the very being. I unexplainably found myself drawn to. Two long years would go by after the final battle before we would be thrown together once again.

Two long years would go by before I would have to open that door I had once closed and examine the unfamiliar emotions bubbling inside of me.

Damn that insufferable bastard who, even in death, couldn't leave well enough alone…

I was doing just fine as is. I had my work to keep me busy, my few 'friends' to keep me distracted, and a few bottles of Firewhisky to keep me from remembering. Yes, I was doing fine.

But then, fate has always been cruel.

Why now? Why now after two years of being…_content_ with life did this have to happen? Why now when I was finally starting to forget?

I received no answer to these question neither then nor now, though I really don't expect any.

Two years had gone by without a word and now this? Their return…oh how everyone is _soooo_ happy….but I'm not.

And why?

Because of things that I'd much rather forget, that's why. I was beginning to get good at forgetting too and then this had to happen to ruin it all.

Maybe I should just burn the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. At least then that old nutter would stop smirking at me knowingly.

Why can't he just leave me the bloody hell alone?

Once upon a time, I would have thought I could escape him, but he's still right there- those damn blue eyes always twinkling at me.

I'm quite cynical, am I not?

Don't answer that, I know the truth. Yes, I am cynical and foreboding, more so since the war. But now, now I really have no idea how to act. This feeling is new to me….

Why me?

Oh yes, that seems to be the question of the hour. Why me? I haven't done anything…recently, so why me? Can't the 'powers that be' or whatever the hell they're called just leave well enough alone for once and let life take its course?

Of course not because then they wouldn't be the 'powers that be' now would they?

I think I should move.

Yes, that's it. I'll just pack my bags and be out of the country before anyone can stop me. I'll go someplace where they'll never find me, somewhere they'll never think to look. But where?

New Zealand.

Yes, I can go to New Zealand and live out the rest of my life happily without anyone there to constantly badger me. I can send an occasional owl just to let them know that I am unfortunately still alive and that under no excuse are they to come and visit. I would hex the first person to try.

Of course moving is not an option.

That old hag that is the Headmistress now is just as interfering and infuriating as her predecessor, if not more so since she constantly takes advise from his portrait.

Yes, I am doomed to stay here forever.

But why now?

I still maintain the fact that everything is going just fine and they have no need whatsoever to do what they did, but do they ever listen to me?

No.

Maybe a vacation.

No, they would find that odd and assume that I am running from something. _I_ never run.

Gods, my head is beginning to hurt.

Alright, I bet by now all of you infuriating dunderheads are wondering what the bloody hell I'm rambling about. Let me tell you.

After the final battle, Saint Potter and his two trustworthy sidekicks took off somewhere to 'get away.' Now they've decided to finally come back and disrupt everyone's life, mainly mine.

As they re-enter the wizarding world, I, who never fears anything, fear that I may be forced to face the most daunting of things- my feelings.

Who am I?

Well, if you impossible gits haven't discovered that already then I am not going to tell you. However, I will give you an accurate and detailed account of the events that occurred after the Golden Boy's return along with his sidekicks.

Here is my account. Be gracious that I'm even sharing with you. Do not talk during the tale. Do not even dare to breathe.

I will tell this once and once only. If you miss something then it is by no fault of mine that your ridiculously small brains failed to keep up.

_This_ is my story…

**Chapter 1**

The frightening form of Severus Snape paced the length of the Headmistresses' office for the seventh time, ignoring the two pairs of twinkling eyes that observed him. He clenched his fists at his side as he finally stopped before the Headmistress herself, Minerva McGonagall.

"No."

Clear, precise, and to the point. Professor Snape never minced his words for any one. Even after the war when he was made to stand before the Wizengamot to account for his actions, he had not backed down nor offered any petty excuses. Somehow, he had made it out without even a slap on the wrist.

Now at six foot three, Severus Snape looked a foreboding opponent. He had resumed the title of Potions Master which was why they were in need of a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. That was also the reason for his clear refusal.

"Severus, I am not asking you. I merely thought that as my Deputy Headmaster you would like to know what I planned to do," Minerva's voice told him that she would not appreciate any argument from him on this master.

That did not mean he had to be happy about it.

"Minerva, I ask you to rethink this. Your plan is absurd! To willingly invite them, all of them I might add, back into this castle is just begging for trouble."

"You've always had a flare for the dramatics," she commented with amusement, earning herself a glare from the darkly clad man. "Severus, they're twenty years old, not children. They haven't been children for a while."

"They will always be immature, dim-witted, and stupid."

Dumbledore chose that moment to put his two knuts in. "Really Severus, how can you say that when you yourself worked alongside Miss Granger for a brief period on a potion? She can hardly be described as dim-witted or stupid."

"I concede with you on that one point. Miss Granger is an exception to that particular statement." Severus bowed his head slightly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even in the confines of the frame. "Come now, Severus, even Mr. Potter has his strong points in academics…"

"Albus, you've already forced me to admit that Miss Granger is above average, I will admit to nothing else, especially something that I could not consider to be true."

"As charming as this conversation promises to be," Minerva drawled, "we are not here to discuss their intelligence, but their prospect as future…"

"No, no, absolutely not." Severus was once again pacing the length of the floor. He glared hatefully at the two staring at him. "I do not approve of what…"

"As I said before, I was not asking you anything," Minerva stood from her seat behind the desk and went to stand directly in his path. "Severus, I am not asking your permission but I would like your approval."

"Forget it," he snapped.

"Severus," Albus said in a way of warning.

"Albus," he returned with a quirk of his brow.

Minerva suddenly snapped into her Professor mode. "Listen here, Severus Snape, I will hire them as teachers and you will be pleasant to them. They will be your colleagues and you will treat them as such. If I hear one word about you hassling them in any way, then you will regret it."

Severus glowered at her for a heartbeat before spinning on his heel and stalking out of the office. The two watched silently as he disappeared. When they heard the gargoyle slide back into place downstairs, Minerva turned to Albus' portrait.

"What do you think?" she inquired, moving back around the desk to sit down. She crossed her hands over her knees.

"I think he is feeling much more than he is letting on," he replied.

Minerva only shrugged. "If you say so."

**o-o-o-o-o**

The plane landed at Heathrow at exactly six fifty-nine in the evening on August seventeenth. Amidst all the normal muggle passengers sat three wizards, each with an impassive look on their face as they thought about finally returning home.

Ronald Weasley, better wise known as Ron, sat thinking about the family he left behind. Though four of the Weasley's had regretfully died during the final battle- Percy, Charlie, Fred, and Molly- his still missed his family.

He was also thinking of chocolate frogs.

Harry James Potter was remembering his life in London and his memories of his time at Hogwarts- the only time he could remember when he was ever truly happy. His thoughts then shifted to all those who had died during the final battle including his former mentors Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore.

He was also thinking of a certain redheaded Weasley.

Hermione Jane Granger was sitting there thinking of her late parents. They had been among the fatalities in the final battle. It appeared as if Voldemort himself had killed them in an attempt at sending her over the edge. However, he had ultimately awoken a blind rage within the bushy haired witch and she had did everything in her power to bring about his destruction.

She was also thinking of the crush she left behind.

Each didn't seem to notice the stirring of the other passengers as the plane's wheels touched down on the runway. Nor did they notice the excitement of their fellow passengers as they shared memories of London.

They were lost in their own private memories.

Only when they were completely still and the other people on the plane began rising from their seats did they snap out of it. Hermione was the first to rise, Harry the second with Ron following suit shortly after.

No words were exchanged, none were needed, as they gathered their stuff and excited the plane. They were finally home after two long years, returning to the place they had once called home.

The war was over, but had it changed?

"Luggage pick up is this way," Hermione informed them as they walked through the terminal, weaving in and out of the crowd.

The other two nodded and followed her as she lead the way. They had learnt a long time ago that Hermione knew the muggle world far better than they and so they trusted her completely. That was another thing they had learnt- trust.

Their baggage was amazingly on top of the pile just waiting for them. They snatched it up before quickly dispatching from the crowded terminal.

No one had even noticed the three war heroes.

They walked a good way before signaling for a taxi to take them to the flat they had rented for the rest of the month. Harry had insisted on paying for it. They made the ride in complete and total silence.

"This is odd."

The comment came from Ron and finally broke the silence that had settled over them. Harry and Hermione both started to chuckle softly before finally just laughing out right.

"I can't wait to get a large cup of tea and some books," Hermione said, her eyes shining happily as she thought of the bookstore.

"I can't wait to walk back onto a Quidditch pitch again." Harry's emerald eyes were shining as he, no doubt, was remembering the sensation of flying. "I also want to visit the Quidditch shop again."

"Honeydukes," was all that Ron said with a large smile on his face.

"Of course," Hermione said with a large smile. "Anyway, it's good to be back."

"Yeah," Harry said wistfully, "now that there's no one out there trying to kill me every time I turn around."

Ron laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but now there's no reason for us to continuously get into trouble," the redhead commented.

"Nor any excuse to get us out," the bushy haired witch retorted.

Harry placed his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her lightly. "Oh Hermione, there is _always_ an excuse."

All three of them laughed. The taxi driver observed them oddly in the rear-view mirror which only made them laugh that much harder.

"So," Harry said as they walked into the large flat about fifteen minutes later, "we're officially home. No turning back now, eh?"

Ron shrugged but Hermione remained noncommittal. She walked past them further into the flat, her eyes looking around the space.

Harry walked up behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her back against him. "Do you really want to go back to Hogwarts?"

She spun around in his arms and hugged him around the waist. "No, not really…I just… I don't know." She sighed and rested her head against his chest. "I've wondered what it would feel like to be back, but it's just weird."

"It has been a while," he commented.

"Two years," she said. "It's been two long years." She leaned back and smiled up at him. "We're not home yet, Harry. Home is Hogwarts."

He pressed a friendly kiss to her forehead. "You're right about that."

From the direction of the kitchen, Ron's voice drifted to them, causing them to laugh. "Where's all the food?"

**A/N: This story is another short one...only 7 chapters. I hope ya'll like it...**

**Much Love,**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I have to my name at the moment is five dollars and a new vaccum...oh, and a sack of flour with a picture of George Bush's face on it...Translation: I don't own it.**

**Dark Heart**

**Beta: the wonderful moonyNZ**

**Chapter 2**

The library at Hogwarts had grown considerably in the two years that the trio had been gone. There were far more books than before. No doubt most of them were about the final battle.

Hermione stepped through the large oak doors and drew in a deep breath. The smell of old leather reached her and she took in another deep breath. She smiled.

She was home.

Madame Pince was not behind her desk so Hermione just continued on. She went down the first aisle, her fingers running along the spines of the books.

She plucked a newer looking book off the shelf and turned it over in her hands. She saw that the book was about the war. Just as she had expected.

She replaced the book on the shelf and picked up the next one. It too, contained information on the war. She was surprised, though, to see her name in the book as she flipped through the pages. She stared down at it.

"Basking in your fame?"

Hermione stiffened at the cold, mocking voice and swung around to face its owner. He was leaning casually against a bookcase, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared down at her with his dark eyes. He raised one dark brow as he gazed into her orbs.

"Professor Snape," she said in a way of greeting. She turned away slightly to replace the book on the shelf. "How…_nice_ to see you."

"Hmm," he murmured, shoving off the bookshelf and taking a step closer to her. "I had heard a rumour that you and those idiots that you keep around were coming back."

It was her turn to raise a brow. "A rumour?" She smirked at him as she daringly took a step closer. "And here I thought Minerva spoke to you directly."

To her surprise, he returned her smirk. "That she did." He loomed over her as his hand shot out to snatch the book she had just been looking at off the shelf. "So, do you enjoy seeing your name in books as a hero?"

She observed the leather bound book in his hand. "Actually, believe it or not, I am surprised. This is the first time I've seen a book about the war."

He clearly did not believe her judging by his raised brow and the way he was looking at her. She really didn't care, though, whether he believed her or not. She knew the truth herself and that was enough.

"Excuse me," she said as she brushed past him, intending on going down another aisle and losing him. She did not intend on him following her.

But follow her he did.

"So, I'm assuming by the fact that you're here that the 'Golden Trio' has decided to take the positions that Minerva offered you lot."

She glanced at him over her shoulder, brow raised. "Obviously."

She took another book off the shelf and looked at it. "And I'm assuming that since Harry now has the DADA position that you have returned to Potions."

He hid his smirk. "Obviously."

She rolled her eyes, making sure that he saw, before walking on. He stayed right behind her. She ignored his presence, though, and continued browsing the titles of the books. She traced the spines with the tips of her fingers.

"So," he drawled slowly, "you are taking over the Transfiguration position." It wasn't a question. Rather, a statement.

"Yes," she said curtly. She shoved a book into his hands. "Read that, you may learn something."

Curious, he looked down at the cover. _A Study of Muggle Psychology and Anger Management Treatments_ by Jackelyn McKibbler. He looked back up to find her staring intently at him. Tucking the book back into the shelf, he said, "Maybe I will."

He then brushed past her, ignoring her raised brow, and pulled a book off the shelf. "You should take note of the contents of this book."

Hermione took the book from his outstretched hand and glanced at the cover. _Proper Etiquette to Use in the Presence of Higher Standing Purebloods_ by Rocimyer Maynes. She chuckled.

"It might just prove to be a good night time read," she commented. She grabbed another book after replacing the previous one and handed it to him. "Here, this should help tremendously."

He gazed down at the cover and fought back the laugh that so badly wanted to escape. "_Calming Techniques for the Stressful Soul_ by Ricki Barbet?" he read aloud.

"Yes, that way you won't be looming over your students all the time assuming that they're all dunderheads."

He looked at her with what she assumed was his best innocent expression. "Who said that I assumed anything?" he asked.

She fought back the urge to laugh and merely shook her head as she went around the corner and down another aisle. He, as predicted, followed.

"May I offer a piece of advice since you have unwelcomingly given me some?" he drawled from behind her as he reached past her and grabbed a black and silver book off of the shelf.

Hermione shrugged. "If I say no you're going to offer it anyway so why don't you just give me the book."

He smirked slightly as he held the book out for her to take. She stared at him only a second before taking it. After the reading the title, though, she shoved it back at him.

"I doubt _How to Behave in High Society_ will do me any good with the lot that hangs about this place," she said testily, looking pointedly at him. She spun around and walked away from him.

He followed, the smirk still playing at his lips. "Did I finally strike a nerve, Miss Granger?"

"Professor Granger," she corrected automatically with a little bit of steel in her voice, her back still to him, "and no, I'm just searching for a certain book…"

She chanced a glance at him and saw that he now looked curious. She kept going…the book was down the next aisle, she was sure.

Ah, there it was…

She took the book from the shelf and tossed it deftly at him. "Since you still have your same ill conceived notions, this may open your eyes a bit, though I highly doubt it. Goodnight Professor Snape."

Severus watched her as she walked away before turning the book over in his hands so that he could read the title. As soon as his eyes met the words dancing on the cover, he slammed it back angrily onto the shelf.

As he stalked away, he thought back to the title.

_Purebloods: The Inbreeding of a Society_

o-o-o-o-o

At the age of seventeen, Draco Malfoy learnt what it meant to be a man. At the climax of the war, he had made some startling discoveries that would change his life forever.

Probably the most important and life changing of those discoveries was that Draco finally saw his father and the Dark Lord for what they truly were, and he admitted to himself more than others that he did not like the discoveries that he made.

That discovery prompted his next.

Upon deciding to switch sides, Draco learnt that Professor Severus Snape was a spy. Yes, he always knew that the formable Potions Master was a member of the Order, but he had always assumed that the man belonged to the Dark Lord completely. Imagine his shock when he discovered that it was the other way around.

And so Draco had gone to the Order and had switched sides but for obvious reasons couldn't take an active part in the war. Actually, during most of it he had been kept hidden; his only connection to the outside world was Hermione Granger.

Ah, Granger.

Draco had spent seven years of his life hating and torturing the studious girl but over the course of three months, she had become his only true friend. He began to confide in her and then finally to trust her.

Potter and Weasel were still wankers, though. He no longer categorized Granger into the same category as them. She was okay, they weren't- simple as that.

He didn't really understand her reasoning when she came to him that one day and told him that they were going away for a while. He didn't understand their need for a little privacy.

Personally he always thought that Potter would hang around and bask in his fame.

And yet he just had to prove him wrong. Potter seemed almost…dare he say it?… uncomfortable with all the attention he was receiving after the war. Immediately afterwards, though, they were on a plane bound for some unknown place.

And now they were back.

Or so he had heard. He hadn't really been able to find out whether to rumours were true or not, but he figured they probably were. After all, they had to come back sooner or later…

He tapped his finger against his chin in a steady rhythm as he walked up the slope, wondering about the accuracy of the _other_ rumour- the one where they had supposedly taken on jobs at Hogwarts.

Of course it couldn't be true, he scoffed… Could it?

Granger would certainly make an admirable professor. Hell, even Potter could hold his own if he was given the DADA position, but Weasel? No, that redheaded dunderhead would set a kid on fire with his ill performed spells.

Draco shook the thought from his head as he reached the front steps, taking them two at a time. When he had heard the rumour, he thought of one way to learn the truth- to go and find out himself.

And so he was at Hogwarts.

He had originally just planned on going and seeing his old Head of House and asking, but fate- as we have all learned surely by now- doesn't always do what you want.

And that is why, upon first entering the school, Draco Malfoy ran directly into Hermione Granger. Actually, he didn't know it was her until they were both sprawled on the floor- her on him- and he finally regained his breath.

Her brown eyes looked sheepishly at him. "I'm so sorry, Draco, I wasn't watching where I was going."

She lifted herself off of him but she missed the look that flirted across his face when she did so. "It's alright," he replied nonchalantly. "Actually, I was just coming up to see whether it was true."

She cocked her head a bit to the side and studied him. "Is what true?"

He nodded in her general direction as he said, "About whether or not you guys actually returned."

She smiled and extended her hands. "Well, as you can see, it is true, but I'm really afraid that I'm not exactly the best of company at the moment. I just left the company of our dear old Potions Master."

He raised a brow in a way of inquiry but she offered no response. She merely stood there and observed him for a moment before shaking her head.

Finally, she asked, "Who is it that's saying we returned?"

He chuckled softly. "Come, Hermione, practically everyone is talking about the trio's supposed return. Did you really suspect anything else?"

She joined in on his laughter. "I guess not." She sighed lightly. "I don't think I've ever been more tired in my life. All I want to do is go to bed."

"But you just got here," Draco said and was surprised with himself. Was he _pouting_?

No, that wasn't possible. Draco Malfoy _never_ pouted.

"Exactly, which is why I should rest and regain my energy," she rebutted. "Anyway, do you need anything specific other than just seeing whether we were back?"

"Dinner," he stated with an air of confidence. "I'm thinking this nice little Italian restaurant in downtown London- Friscerio's. I've heard they make a killer baked ziti."

She smiled slightly and shifted. "Maybe some other time, Draco. Right now I'm just too busy." She grinned. "I'm sure Ron would be glad to accompany you, though."

He grimaced visibly and repressed a shudder. "I think we'll just keep that invitation extended to you and you only."

"Some other time perhaps?" she suggested lightly as she began to back away from him, heading in the direction of the stairs.

He surveyed her for a moment. In truth, he was quite shocked. He had never been rejected for a date before. This was a new experience for him.

He cleared his throat. "Sure, that will be fine. Just send me an owl or drop in whenever you have time."

Her smile brightened as she nodded. "It was nice seeing you again, Draco. Don't be a stranger."

As she walked away, Draco whispered, "I don't plan on it."

o-o-o-o-o

Harry placed the last item on the shelf and stood back to survey it. He nodded, a small smile on his lips, and mentally congratulated himself on his fine handiwork.

That is until it all came tumbling down.

"You defeat one of the most evil wizards of our time," a voice said from behind him, "and yet you can't even manage to put up a decent shelf."

Harry, still frowning from his project's collapse, turned to face the redhead behind him. "With Voldemort, I had a wand," he pointed out. "This I was trying to do the muggle way."

He looked back at the mess before turning to his visitor. "How are you Ginny?"

Her smile could probably light up a room, he thought as she bestowed one on him. "I'm great, Harry, and yourself? Are you glad to be back?"

He motioned for her to take a seat while he drew up one right beside her. "Me? I'm fine. I've had two years of peace and quiet and I'm ready to jump right back into my hectic life. As to your other question, yes, I'm glad to be back."

She continued to smile at him as she toyed with a small string on her shirt. "Me too," she whispered. "I mean…I'm glad you're back as well."

He nodded and they both sat there for a moment, merely staring at each other. Uncomfortable in any sort of silence, Harry cleared his throat. "I guess I left before we could clear up a few things."

"Yeah," she agreed softly, "you did."

"Gin, I'm sorry," he said finally, reaching out to take her hands in his. "I'm sorry that I left you, I'm sorry that I never really told you how I feel…"

"And how do you feel, Harry?" she interrupted.

He gulped. It felt as if his wand was stuck in his throat all of a sudden as his green eyes were locked into her own crystal blue ones. "Er…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I've always had feelings for you, you know that," came his weak answer.

"Harry, I don't give a hippogriff's arse about whether you _had_ feelings for me," she said curtly. "I want to know what your feelings are for me now."

He muttered something that she couldn't quite hear and so she asked him to repeat it. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm in love with you, Ginny Weasley."

His eyes had not been on her at the time; he had been scared of her reaction. However, when he received no reply, he slowly looked up and was shocked to see her grinning goofily at him.

"Oh Harry," she whispered, leaning towards him and placing her lips on his. She pulled back. "I love you too."

He grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing his mouth to hers and allowed himself to savour her taste, one he had missed for far too long.

Just then someone else- also with red hair- entered the room. "Harry, look at all the chocolate frogs I got…"

Pause.

"Hey, what are you doing with my sister?"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I have to my name at the moment is five dollars and a new vaccum...oh, and a sack of flour with a picture of George Bush's face on it...Translation: I don't own it.**

**Beta: the wonderful moonyNZ**

**Dark Heart**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione sat at her desk in the transfiguration classroom writing up her teaching plans for the semester. She wanted to get them as complete as possible.

She sighed as she placed her quill back onto the desk and rubbed at her eyes with her hand, fighting the exhaustion that was threatening to take over.

She would not fall asleep though, she needed to get this done. Tomorrow she was planning on taking the day off to spend time with Ron and Harry in Hogsmeade before having to worry about putting the finishing touches on their classrooms.

She smiled as she lightly toyed with the feather of the quill as she wondered whether the youngest Weasley would accompany them. She figured that her and Harry had already met and made up.

She felt her eyes closing on their own accord and fought to keep them open. She needed to finish this…only two more weeks to map out…

"Classic," a cold voice drawled from beside of her and she instantly snapped herself awake. She looked around wildly as she realized that she had fallen asleep.

She looked over to the side to see Severus standing there, a tray of various foods and a steaming cup of tea balanced in his hands. On his face was his trademark sneer.

"If you are quite done staring," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "maybe you would like to move so that I can put this tray down on the desk."

Instantly she snapped back, sweeping her hand along the wood surface to make room for him to place the tray on. She watched him carefully as he did so beneath her lashes, her eyes taking in every movement.

"You have ink on your face," he said suddenly drawing her eyes up to his. When she stared at him in a confused sort of way, he sighed and leaned forward, brushing his hand along her cheek.

"Thank you," she replied softly, a faint blush rising up against her cheek.

He shrugged and spun around, his cloak billowing around his legs. She fully expected him to leave then, but instead he merely took a seat in the chair in front of the desk.

"You do realize it is Saturday morning," he said carefully, watching her for the reaction that he was sure to come with that announcement.

Almost immediately she was on her feet, her hands running wildly over her hair in an attempt to tame it. He could have chuckled at the frantic look on her face.

"Saturday?" she repeated, stuffing pieces of parchment into her arms as she ran about. "Oh Merlin…how could I….must get….oh no…."

He watched her as she simply stood in the middle of the classroom and let all the papers fall from her arms. Her brown eyes were wide as she looked at him.

"What are you doing here?"

This time, he did smile…albeit it was a small smile, one not easily detected. "I am here to deliver you breakfast. I happened to be walking by earlier and saw that you were asleep. I thought that you might like something to eat and to be woken up."

She blushed. "Thanks," she muttered as she bent to retrieve the pieces of parchment from the floor. She picked them up quickly and shoved them into a folder.

Then, she ran her hands over her hair again, only furthering the bushiness of her hair. "Oh Merlin…Harry and Ron are going to kill me if I'm late…"

"Actually," he piped up, "they already left, about ten minutes ago. They inquired about you but I assured them that you were quite fine where you were and that you probably needed rest more than a day of gallivanting all over Hogsmeade."

Almost immediately her temper reared up on its two legs, spitting terribly. "How dare you! If you would have just told them where I was, they would have come to wake me up. I don't need to rest! Who are you to say that I need to rest over spending time with my friends?"

He gestured towards the desk. "You are the one falling asleep while working and waking up with ink smeared all over the side of your face." He shrugged. "But who am I to make such assumptions?"

Her eyes narrowed on him dangerously and she even took a couple steps forward before she stopped and thought about what she was doing. She shook her head while throwing her hands in the air, spinning around and stalking to the other side of her desk.

"Thanks for breakfast and for waking me," she said stiffly, looking appraisingly at the food before her.

"It's not poisoned if that's what you're wondering," he drawled darkly. He leaned back slightly. "Although I do believe that I do owe you some retribution for your insult the other day."

This time she didn't back down from her glare. "You deserved it and you know damn well that you did."

He merely shrugged as he sat there and observed her while she lightly snacked on the food in front of her. He was amazed that she didn't ask him to leave. Actually, she didn't seem to mind his presence at all.

"I heard that Draco stopped by the other day," he said, hoping to draw her into a conversation.

She glanced up at him and finished chewing. "As a matter of fact, he did. He just stopped by to see whether the rumours were true or not."

"Rumours concerning your return, I'd wager," he said, leaning back and closing his eyes slightly. He kept his gaze on her through lowered lashes, though.

"Yes," she replied simply with a small shrug, biting into the blueberry muffin. She swallowed before elaborating. "He figured that we had come back but he wondered whether we had truly taken on jobs as professors. Obviously everyone has been talking about it."

"Obviously," he remarked dryly, opening his eyes to look at her.

She didn't seem intimidated by his intense gaze. Actually, she seemed quite unfazed by it and merely continued eating while never looking away from him.

Finally, she pushed the tray away and took a long gulp from the cup, closing her eyes as the warm liquid flowed down her throat. She smiled at him and said, "Thanks again."

Clearing his throat and standing, he replied, "Don't mention it."

He walked out of the room without a single glance in her direction. That meant that he missed the inquisitive look upon her face as her gaze followed his movements.

**o-o-o-o-o**

The storm was beginning to calm itself as the students filed off the Hogwarts Express, ducking as the last few raindrops leaving the sky struck with a vengeance.

Hagrid, of course, was the one to meet them as they exited the train, separating them into two groups- first years and the rest of the student body. The first years seemed a bit intimidated by the half giant as they stood in front of him.

The teachers were just then filing into the Great Hall to wait for the students to arrive. Hermione took a seat beside of Harry, leaving the seat on her other side vacant. She knew who it was reserved for- the Deputy Headmaster.

Her messy haired friend offered her a smile as Ron sat there, rocking back in forth in his chair mumbling something about "food" and having to wait. She shook her head while fighting back her laughter.

Minerva swept in then and took a seat in her chair, smiling at the trio as she did so. "I'm afraid I'm going to have one sour man on my hands after the sorting," she whispered.

"I'm assuming that you are meaning Professor Snape," Hermione returned, casting the older woman a sly smile. "I wonder, what have you made him do this time?"

"The sorting, of course," was the response. She snorted, "It is his duty after all since he is the Deputy Headmaster. You'd think I was asking him to be excessively nice to them."

"Like that would ever happen," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "If he doesn't want to do it, I wouldn't mind doing it for him."

Minerva laughed. "And let him get out of it? I think not." She smirked wickedly. "Besides, he hasn't asked nicely and therefore you shouldn't have to do it. Make him beg."

Hermione doubted that would ever happen. She personally thought that he'd rather die doing it before asking her to do it for him, but she would not voice her opinion.

Just then, some of the older students started to file in and she could have sworn she heard Ron mutter, "Finally," but she wasn't too sure. He was grinning rather largely though.

Harry patted her knee in a friendly gesture as she sat stiffly in her seat. He knew how high strung she was at the moment and he was simply trying to get her to calm down.

Immediately the students' eyes started to roam the length of the Head table and whispers broke out. She wondered whether it was about the three of them until she heard a snippet of the conversation.

"Do you reckon he's gone for good this year?"

"Don't know," another student replied, "he could just be late."

"Like McGonagall would let him be late," a girl snorted.

"Let's just hope that he's finally been given the boot. Maybe I'll be able to pass potions."

Hermione covered her mouth as she fought back her laugh. She glanced out of the corner of her eye when she heard Harry shifting and saw him in a similar position. He had obviously overheard too.

"I wonder how disappointed they'll be when he does come in," she questioned.

"Loads," Harry said immediately. "I can only imagine since it was always my greatest hope upon returning that he would be gone."

She nodded but didn't say anything. He wasn't _that_ bad of a professor after all…

Just then the doors were thrown open and a scowling Severus walked in leading a cowering group of first years that looked terribly afraid of the man before them…not that anyone could blame them though.

He led them to the front and she had to fight back another bout of laughter when the older students groaned, realizing that their sincerest hope was ripped to shreds yet again.

"I'll call your name once and only once," Severus drawled as he reached the head table. "I suggest you come up immediately and do not make me repeat myself."

The new students took his words to heart and, as their names were called, practically ran up to the stool. The sorting was finished in record time, something for which Ron was thankful.

Severus waved his hand impatiently and the stool and hat disappeared. He walked around the table and took a seat beside of Hermione, putting an impassive look upon his face.

Minerva stood up then and gained all of the students' attention. She smiled at them and a few students- first years for sure- could be heard sighing with relief.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," she greeted. "I'd like to take this time to inform you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden. Also, we have some new professors among our ranks."

She turned in the trio's direction and held out her hand. "Teaching flying lessons and heading the Quidditch department this year is Ronald Weasley." The redhead stood while the students applauded him, causing his face to flood with colour.

"Teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year will be Harry Potter." This time, the applause was more pronounced and even a few whistled. A few of the girls had dreamy looks upon their faces as they gazed up at him.

"Finally, taking over the Transfiguration position is Hermione Granger." As she stood up, Hermione was shocked by the amount of applause she received. She shifted uncomfortably as a few of the boys let out wolf whistles.

She sat back down and glanced at Severus out of the corner of her eyes, frowning slightly when she saw his menacing glare directed at the students- mainly the boys.

Odd…

"Now we feast," Minerva cried, clapping her hands.

Ron dug in hungrily and Hermione paused to watch him for a moment before slowly turning to her own meal. She selected a wide variety of food so as to sample it all.

"Hungry?" a voice to her left questioned and she turned to stared into the onyx eyes of the formidable Potions Master.

"Not really," she said with a shrug.

He gazed down at the food littering her plate and then let them slowly move down her figure. "Hmm," he said in a way of a comment which made her wonder.

She put down her fork. "What do you mean by that?"

"By what?" he asked innocently enough.

"By that sound that you just made." She paused, looking at him while the wheels in her head turned. "Are you calling me fat, Severus Snape?"

On her other side, Harry began to choke on the piece of chicken he had just swallowed as his emerald green eyes rotated immediately to the formidable man, shaking his head frantically.

Hermione ignored him and stared steadily at the dark hair man.

"Well," he drawled slowly, allowing his eyes to take in the large amount of food on her plate, "you certainly do not have the same figure you had when you were a student here."

By now, most of the staff were listening raptly. Even a few of the students who were close enough to hear were watching the scene unfold, hoping against all hopes that she would hex him.

"First of all," she replied briskly, "that was two years ago and I am no longer a girl. I am a woman and therefore I have acquired a woman's figure." She narrowed her eyes dangerously, leaning forward and lowering her voice so that only he could hear. "Second of all, what were you doing noticing my figure when I was a student?"

His sudden intake of breath gave her a little satisfaction as he pulled back sharply. He seemed generally shock by her comment and the fact that he had implied that.

One point Hermione, Severus none.

She leaned back in her seat with a small smirk on her face, happily savouring the rich taste of the slice of beef she was currently chewing. If he wanted a word war…

"It's your body," he finally said with a low draw, causing the fork she was rising to her mouth to pause in the air.

It wasn't what he said that made her do what she did next, it was the way in which he said it. Really, if you asked anyone who was sitting near enough to hear, they would vouch for her that she had every right to retaliate.

Her wand raised on its own accord- her mind wasn't registering what she was doing- and the spell that left the tip was one of a complex nature, striking him dead on.

Now, if any of you are acquainted with the muggle world, then you would instantly recognize the shape which the once scary Potions Master took. However, seeing as many of the students attending Hogwarts was not acquainted with the muggle world, they had no idea that the man in front of them was transformed to resemble the energizer bunny, drum and all.

As Hermione rose from the table, she had a large smile plastered on her face as the teachers howled with laughter. Severus, meanwhile, was trying to reverse the spell, not an easy thing to do since Hermione was the brightest witch of her age and could make a spell of hers very hard to reverse.

Harry gave her a pat on the back as she walked past him and Ron smiled at her. As she walked between the tables, the students cheered her on.

All the while, a very pink Potions Master sat at the Head table, vowing revenge on the insufferable know-it-all.

**A/N: So I'll put some of you out of your misery. This is a SS/HG story... Yes, I do love DM/HG stories but when this one popped into my head, it was Snapey-poo that I saw her with. Draco is there simply to infuriate Snape more by taking his girl... sorry... **

**Thanks for reading, Much Love,**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I have to my name at the moment is five dollars and a new vaccum...oh, and a sack of flour with a picture of George Bush's face on it...Translation: I don't own it.**

**Dark Heart**

**Beta: the wonderful moonyNZ**

**Chapter 4**

The scribbling of quills as they zoomed across the parchment was the only sound in the room as the students took notes from the board. Hermione sat in the front, her eyes occasionally glancing over the room, with a book in her hand.

Her class of seventh years were currently learning some the practicalities of some of the more advanced Transfiguration properties. They would study their notes and go over them for a total of four days before even daring to try a single one of them.

The door to the room opened slowly, the hinges creaking loudly. She glanced up, as did everyone else in the room, and smiled at her visitor.

"Hello Draco," she greeted, sitting the book down on the desk and rising from her chair. The students went back to their note taking, though Hermione knew from experience that they were still listening very attentively.

"Hey Hermione," he said with a sincere smile, edging into the room. He glanced at the students quickly before turning back to her. "Making enemies already?" he inquired.

She sighed though her face still broke out into a large smile. "Heard about that, have you?"

"Honestly Hermione, did you really think McGonagall was going to let an opportunity like that slip from her fingers. She practically ran to Hogsmeade to tell the story."

A few of the students stifled their laughter, their hands immediately flying to their mouths to stop the giggles from escaping. Hermione, however, laughed outright.

"I thought she'd give me the biggest tongue-lashing ever," Hermione admitted, "but she merely smiled at me and gave me a pat on the back when she saw me."

"I figure she's been wanting to do something of that nature to him for a while," Draco commented, scratching his chin. "Come to think of it, I figure a lot of professors have been wanting to."

She raised a brow. "Are you limiting that statement to only professors?"

He laughed. "No, I guess a lot of _people_ have been wanting to do something to him."

She turned to the students. "When you are done copying the notes you may leave, just remember to read over them and study them before the next class. Remember the consequence that could happen if you don't know every little detail."

Some of the students who wrote fast rose from their chairs, gathering up their stuff and walking out of the door. The others quickened the pace of their quills.

She looked at Draco. "Want to have a seat? I have a free period next and we can go over to Hogsmeade or the kitchens to get a drink really quick."

He leaned back against the wall. "I'm still waiting on you to accept that dinner, you know. Imagine being able to escape the dreaded Potions Master company for just one meal."

She smiled at his persuading. "Alright, Draco, you win. Dinner tonight."

He swooped down and pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek, leaning back and smiling at her. "I'll pick you up at seven. See you then."

She leaned back with a contemplative look on her face as he left, not noticing the knowing smirks that the students were sending in her direction as she stood there.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hair up? No.

Hair straight? No.

Curly? Er…sure.

Down? Why not.

Hermione observed the finished product in the mirror, turning this way and that with a slight frown. Why was it that you always have an image in your mind and then you can never achieve it?

She tucked a rogue tendril behind her ear and put her arms in the sleeves of the outer-robe. She hated the look of purely dress robes and so she chose a clean cut dress and put a pull on robe over top of it, leaving the front unbuttoned.

There was a small knock on the door and she turned her head. That couldn't be Draco… it was only six twenty-eight after all and her experience with men taught her to never expect them to be early.

With a small frown on her face, she walked over to the door and pulled it open, taking a step back in shock when she faced her intruder.

"Going somewhere?" came the slow draw of the Potions Master as his onyx eyes ran slowly over her figure, finally coming to a rest on her face.

She stiffened, unwilling to bend to this man. "As a matter of fact, yes." She brushed her hands over her robes, dusting off the invisible lent. "Draco is taking me out to dinner."

"Hmm," was all he said as he suddenly swept past her into her private sanctum.

She stood at the door for a moment, her mouth open in shock, as she stared at the place where he had just been standing. _Had he just entered her private domain without an invitation?_

She turned, shutting the door softly as she did so, and faced him. "What are you doing here?" she finally was able to ask after getting over her initial shock.

He shrugged as he allowed his eyes to roam around the room, taking in every little detail. "You weren't at dinner," he finally stated as he turned back to her.

"I know," she said after a brief pause. "I'm going out to dinner. Why eat twice?"

He smirked. "Why indeed."

She huffed angrily, placing her fists on her hips as she glowered at him. "If you're back on the fat kick than you can just go jump off the Astronomy tower. I don't care what you say and you best remember the situation you found yourself in the last time you made a remark like that."

His smirk slowly transformed into a smile as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That was a very interesting spell actually, took me a while to figure out how to remove it. Very advanced, I applaud you."

She looked at him suspiciously. Something was up; he was being too amiable about the whole ordeal. He was planning something…something which she was sure wasn't good.

"Actually, I was wondering how advanced you were in magic," he commented in a thoughtful manner. His smile was becoming disconcerting.

She took a small step backwards, her hand instantly inching down towards her wand, but she wasn't quick enough. He had his wand out in an instant and waved it while speaking rapidly in Latin.

She felt her face growing warm and her hips starting to enlarge as her stomach started to protrude. The arrogant bastard was causing her to swell like a balloon!

"I swear to Merlin, Severus Snape, that I will kill you if you do not reverse this right this instant!" she threatened with mounting rage.

He smirked. "If you kill me, you'll never get it reversed."

"Reverse it," she growled as she grabbed a hold of his shirt, jerking his face down to hers. "I have a date tonight and you are going to reverse this."

He smirked. "I learnt a muggle phrase once that applies greatly to this situation: payback is a bitch."

She growled low in her throat and pushed at him, shoving him across her room. He stumbled slightly and she took that opportunity to whip out her own wand, casting curse after curse at him.

He dodged a few of them, casting a few of his own. Still, by the time she finally stopped and lowered his wand, his nose was sprouting broccoli and his hair was a vast array of colours…not to mention the fact that he was now wearing a clown suit that squirted water into his face every few seconds.

He was breathing heavily, as was she, as he slowly lumbered to his feet, having fallen to the floor sometime during her attack. "Wasn't expecting that," he said honestly.

"Yeah well, you should know better than to ever expect anything from me," she said with a slight edge to her voice as she walked over to the mirror and surveyed her current look.

"What the bloody hell happened in here?"

Both professors turned at the sound of the voice only to be met with the inquiring face of Draco Malfoy as he hesitantly stepped further into the room.

"Hello Draco," Hermione said, still glaring at Severus.

"It looks as if a bomb was set off in here," he commented with a low whistle and then he looked at their current state…and laughed….hysterically.

"If you don't stop laughing and help me reverse this," she said testily, "then you can forget the dinner and you won't be able to sit for a month, that I can promise you."

He threw up his hands, immediately trying to stop the laughter but was quite unsuccessful at that task. "Hey, I didn't do anything here." He pointed at Severus. "Blame him."

"Believe me," the Potions Master said in a low draw, "she already has." He turned to Hermione, an appraising look on his face. "You reverse this and I'll reverse that."

She studied him before saying, "You first."

He complied, reverse the swelling of her body and then he looked at her. She sighed and gave a slight wave of her wand, his body going back to normal.

She gave him a small glare as she turned and flounced out of the room, grabbing Draco as she went. Only when she had disappeared from sight did he realize that he still had colourful hair.

Damn witch.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Harry ate at a slow pace from the tray set before him. He had declined going to the Great Hall earlier for dinner and was now starving. However, the house elves eagerly served him up a tray of delicious foods.

But now that he had the food in front of him, he realized he wasn't _that_ hungry.

Merlin, he was becoming difficult.

There came a light knock at the door and, before he could respond, it opened. In stepped a redheaded Weasley with his mouth stuffed full of food.

"Hiya Harry," he greeted after swallowing the large lump in his mouth.

"Hey Ron," he returned as he set his fork down on the tray, folding his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. (**Author tries to do just this and ended up tipping chair over…**)

Ron surveyed the tray. "You going to eat that?"

Harry contained his laughter as he lightly pushed the tray in his friend's direction. "No, you can have it if you want it. I'm done with it."

Ron eagerly dug into the food, not taking time to actually enjoy the taste of the items on the tray. When over half the contents had disappeared, he finally looked back up at Harry.

"So, mate, what are your intentions towards my sister?"

This time Harry did laugh. "Come on Ron, that is so medieval."

He received a blank look in response. "What?"

"Medieval," Harry repeated. "You know, the age…oh never mind." He ran a hand through his messy locks. "Look, I'm in love with Ginny, really. I would never hurt her."

Ron shrugged as if content with just that. "Alright," he said and Harry looked at him in shock. Honestly, he expected a lecture or something…

"Alright," he slowly agreed, leaning back in his chair once again.

He watched while Ron ate… As you can tell, he really had nothing better to be doing with his time.

"So," he finally said after a while, uncomfortable with the silence descending upon the room, "what are you doing here anyways?"

"You weren't at dinner," Ron said, his mouth stuffed with mashed potatoes, "neither was Hermione. You guys left me in there with only Pomfrey to keep me company. Do you realize how much of a grudge she has against us? Apparently it's our entire fault that we got into so much trouble in school and ended up in the Infirmary…"

Ron's words were just now catching up to him and he finally sputtered, "Wait, Hermione wasn't at dinner either?" He frowned. "Do you think Snape got her back for this morning?"

"Naw," Ron dismissed, "he was there."

Harry glowered at his friend. "Just because he was there didn't meant that he couldn't have done something to Hermione beforehand, preventing her from going to dinner."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Harry scratched her head while he thought about it. "Actually, it would be the perfect opportunity to get her. Showing up at dinner could be his alibi."

"Oh Merlin," Ron breathed, dropping the roll in his hand, "we left our best friend in the hands of a madman."

They both stood at the same time, jarring the table between them and upsetting some of the stuff on the tray as they rushed towards the door. They ran full speed down the hallway.

"If something happens to her," Ron gasped as he ran, "I'll never forgive you."

Harry pulled to a stop. "ME?!" he shouted at the back of his redhead friend.

Ron stopped as well. "Yeah. Honestly, you should of thought about this a long time ago instead of just now. You should have realized that Snape would want to get her back."

"Well, what about you?" Harry demanded, slightly put out. "Why couldn't you have thought about it?"

Ron snorted in an indignant way. "Me? Honestly Harry, you call yourself my friend. I can't even remember to go to class without…"

He stopped, a horrified look on his face. Harry shook his head with a small sigh. "You're supposed to be in class right now, aren't you?"

Ron nodded and took off in the opposite direction towards the front doors. Harry laughed lightly and then continued on his way up to Hermione's rooms.

However, he never got that far as he crashed into the very person that he was looking for… on the arm of Draco Malfoy.

"Hey…er…Hermione," he paused, "Malfoy."

"Potter," the blond man said with a small sneer, though it instantly disappeared when Hermione looked in his direction.

"Hey Harry," she greeted with a large smile, "where are you headed?"

"To see you actually," he responded. "Ron said you weren't at dinner and I thought I'd just come up to see whether Snape tried to get you back for this morning."

She grimaced while Draco stifled a snort. "Actually," she replied, "he did, but I wager he regretted it almost instantly after I was done with him."

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, worried.

She smiled, quite wickedly in his opinion, and said, "Oh yes, I am now. He thinks he is too, but he's not. Like I'd ever reverse _everything_ after what he did to me."

Just then, the man in question walked into view with a head of hair in every colour imaginable. He looked like a rainbow…only more vibrant.

"Granger," he hissed.

Hermione smiled at Harry while tugging Draco towards the door. "Got to go!"

**A/N: ANNNNDDDDD...another chapter. :D... You guys are awesome! Just had to say that.**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I have to my name at the moment is five dollars and a new vaccum...oh, and a sack of flour with a picture of George Bush's face on it...Translation: I don't own it.**

**Dark Heart**

**Beta: the wonderful moonyNZ**

**Chapter 5**

She sat at the desk in the corner as the rain beat steadily on the glass of the window. Her brown eyes stared blankly out of it as if searching…

Time slowed around her.

She shook her head once to shake herself out of her trance as the thunder clapped loudly outside as the storm grew worse. It was supposed to rain all night but lately all it seemed to do was rain.

Rain, the cleanser of all.

And yet, it could also destroy.

She stacked the parchment in front of her in a neat stack. The red marks she had made across them made them look as if they were bleeding. True, she hadn't expected much; the first years were still getting used to what she looked for in a paper.

She smiled as she recalled one paper in particular. It exceeded all of her expectations and then some. The writer- a first year Ravenclaw boy- had included every detail possible, bringing the paper to a total of three and a half feet in length.

Just like her.

She tucked the neat stack into her briefcase carefully and rose from the library chair. It was hard to believe that she had already been here two months.

She grimaced slightly as she recalled some of the more 'unpleasant' events that took place during her time here, mainly her dealings with Severus Snape.

The two had entered a war of sorts. A war of words, intelligence, and in the dealings of house points. Yes, Harry was Gryffindor Head of House but she felt a strong loyalty towards her old house

And so it really came as no surprise when she got a little mad when she heard that the Slytherin Head of House was taking more points than necessary from Gryffindor.

And so she had confronted him.

Needless to say, a bitter argument ensued. Harry told her later that he could hear them yelling clear up on the fourth floor. They were in the dungeons.

The students had all smiled at her encouragingly the next day, telling her in their own silent way that they hoped she beat the foreboding Potions Master.

She smiled slightly as she exited the library, thinking of one of the primary ways she irritated him- calling him by his given name.

That had lasted two days and then he had started calling her Hermione, but of course that hadn't bothered her like it did him. And so he had thought of new ways to irritate her…few of which actually worked.

However, one thing that worked incredibly well was when he insulted her intelligence. Of course he never came right out and said it. Instead he hinted at it in passing.

The presence of students managed to stop her rebuttal every time, but she got him back in her own little ways. Often he found himself sporting dyed hair or colourful robes, ones that had to wear off and couldn't be removed by a counter jinx.

Thank you Fred and George.

"Hermione!" she turned to find Harry running towards her, a large grin on his face. As he reached her, he picked her up and spun her around until they were both dizzy.

"Harry!" she cried while laughing as he finally set her down on her own two feet. "What's with you today? I'm glad that you're happy but you're just…too happy."

"I know," he said with a goofy grin. He was bouncing around like a two year old who just got a double helping of his favourite ice cream. "Guess what!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a small smile. "You just proposed to Ginny and she said yes."

He opened his mouth before promptly shutting it again, a bemused look on his face. "How did you know?"

She patted his cheek. "Harry, dear, I can tell the future."

He laughed at her cheap jab at Professor Trelawney and the practice of Divination. "Ginny already got to you, did she?"

"Received an owl just twenty minutes ago," she confirmed. She gave him a stern look as she said, "She interrupted my grading I'll have you know."

Harry scoffed and teased, "Like you're not already weeks ahead in that," as he playfully poked her stomach. "Anyway, Ron and I are going out to celebrate. Want to come?"

She chewed on her lower lip as she thought about it and the stack of work she had left to do. She really shouldn't. She should stay and finish her work and…

Ah, what the hell?

"I'd love to."

The call of alcohol was just too strong to deny.

**o-o-o-o-o**

The next morning, Hermione clutched her head as she sat at the Head table in the Great Hall. She was nursing a mighty hangover and the only thing stopping her from brewing a hangover potion was the fact that she was out of one of the ingredients and she refused to ask that stuck up, arrogant…

"Problems?" came the slick voice of the very man she was mentally cursing. She heard him slide into his normal seat beside of her.

She didn't raise her head from the cradle of her arms as she snapped, "No." She immediately regretted the tone of her voice as her head gave a violent throb.

"I gather from your abnormally foul mood this morning that you'll lay off the alcohol from now on," he drawled as he ladled food onto his plate.

She raised her head long enough to glare at him before putting it back down. "How do you even know I have a hangover? I could just have a very bad headache."

She heard him shifting in his seat and then the sound of him setting something down on the table beside of her…something that sounded like glass. "Then I guess you wouldn't want this little vial of hangover potion, now would you?"

Her hand shot out quickly and grabbed the vial, quickly gulping down the contents. An instant relief swept through her as the potion did its job. She moaned in relief.

"Headache, eh?"

She glared at him before realizing that she should really be thanking him. Then she remembered something. "Wait a minute, how did you even know that I would even need a hangover potion, and don't even try to tell me that you always carry one on you."

"I heard a little rumour that Potter got engaged and I figured that you- one of you- would need a little pick me up this morning," he answered.

To her utter dismay, she found herself smiling at him in a playful manner. "So, you would have offered it to them if they were in my position?"

"No," he responded curtly and honestly, "I would have dangled it in front of their faces like bait and yet I would not give it to them."

"Evil," she said with a small grin.

He merely shrugged though she could make out a small smile threatening to break out across his face. For that, she felt a small victory.

The rest of breakfast passed by without incident. Hermione felt much better after taking the hangover potion and laughed more freely with the other professors around her- even Severus. She figured that she should at least be civil to him since he had provided her with the relief she needed.

Harry, she noticed, looked a little worse for wear, though he still had that large goofy smile on his face. Really, he was like a little boy after receiving a present.

Ron, on the other hand, didn't even bother showing up for breakfast. Harry informed her that the big baby was whining his pretty little redhead off in his bed, moaning and groaning about the after effects of alcohol. Apparently, he was never going to drink again.

Like either of them believed that.

Severus made a few remarks towards Harry though he didn't measure up to his usual nastiness. He seemed much more mellowed out than usual.

However, he still tried to irritate her with his little flippant remarks. She refused to rise to his bait, though, and remained all smiles, being exceedingly nice to him.

Really, she found his reaction to her attitude very amusing. He seemed shocked at first and then he slowly adapted to her attitude. He made less bad remarks towards her and instead actually attempted to hold a decent intelligent conversation with her.

Odd behaviour indeed.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione stood in the very back corner of the darkened section of the Restricted section with a large tome held firmly in her hands. Her eyes scanned over the title, making out the letters even in the dark.

Her brown eyes took in the words without really seeing what was written. She was lost in thought, her mind kilometers away from Hogwarts at the moment.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it was bad to read in the dark?"

She jumped, managing to stifle her scream as her hand flew to her chest. "Merlin's beard, Severus, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

He surveyed her through his ink black eyes as he leaned languidly against a nearby bookshelf, a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. "If you weren't so engrossed in an intense study of the cover then you would have heard me clearing my throat for the past five minutes."

She blushed despite herself and quickly turned, shoving the book back into its rightful place. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something and…"

She stopped, another blush creeping up her cheeks as she kept her back to him, slowly manoeuvring through the shelves to leave the library. She heard his easy footfall following her, though.

"What are you doing in here this late at night anyway?" he asked as they neared the front.

She turned to him, causing him to pull up swiftly so that he wouldn't crash into her. She hadn't realized he was that close. "I am a professor now and I don't have to answer that."

He smirked. "You don't have to," pause, "but you will."

She shook her head as she turned away, rummaging around in the dark as she tried to find her bag she had laid down earlier when there was still light to see. "Bugger," she muttered.

Behind her she heard him mutter something about "impossible witches" before a soft glow emitted from the tip of his wand. "Thanks," she mumbled.

She quickly discovered her bag beneath one of the tables. Apparently someone had knocked it off and didn't feel that they should have to pick it back up. Rude people.

"So," he drawled, "what are you doing here?"

She sighed and faced him, her eyes showing just how tired she really was. "Honestly? I came her to do some research and I just lost track of time. It was still light outside when I found that book earlier."

"You've been standing back there that long?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Believe me when I say that I'm just as shocked as you," she huffed as she shouldered the bag. "My mind has just been so preoccupied lately that I just lose track of time."

He frowned. "What were you thinking about?"

She was surprised by the sincerity in his voice. Normally there was only coldness, but just then she could almost swear that he sounded as if he actually cared. Impossible…

She shrugged. "Nothing much." She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Everything."

He pulled out a seat for her at the table and, surprised, she took it, watching as he took a seat in the one right next to her. He placed his elbow on the table, turning slightly to get a better look at her. "Alright, what's wrong?"

The corner of her mouth turned up in a half smile. "Ah, Severus, I didn't know you cared."

"Don't test my patience," he advised.

"Very well," she said with a weary sigh. "Well, I've been sort of seeing Draco for four months now without realizing it. I just thought we were friends hanging out but earlier today he stopped by and…"

When she hesitated, he pressed her. "And?"

"Well, for Christmas he gave me that lovely bracelet with the matching necklace. I thought it was rather odd for him to get me- a friend- something like that but I went a long with it," she told him. "Obviously I shouldn't have."

"Hermione, you're getting off subject. What did Draco say to you?"

She looked at him, her brown eyes large and weary, tears starting to brim the edges of them. "He told me that he was in love with me."

Severus simply stared at her. Slowly, he cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair. "And…er….did you say it back to him…I mean, do you feel the same?"

She looked away, her hands fisting themselves together on the table top. "I don't know," she said softly, "I just don't know."

"I see."

She looked at him. "No, you don't!" she cried desperately. "All these months I simply viewed him as a friend, nothing more. I thought he knew that. Then, out of the blue he tells me that he's in love with me and all I could do was stare at him."

"So you didn't say it back?"

"No," she whispered, shaking her head slowly. "I couldn't." She looked up at him, her brown eyes locking with his. "I…well, quite frankly I'm confused by my emotions at the moment."

He frowned, leaning forward towards her slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know I feel something, something strange and yet wonderful, something I have never felt before," she confided, "just not towards Draco. I don't know, he's more like one of my friends."

"So these feelings," he pressed, "what do you think they are? Or better yet, who are you feeling them for?"

She nibbled at her lower lip as she thought over her response. "I…er…"

A crash outside of the library door saved her from answering as he was instantly on his feet and heading towards the source. She stared after his dark figure, a small frown on her face as she thought over her answer.

"You."

**A/N: You guys know you're awesome, right? **

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter. **

**Beta: the wonderful MoonyNZ**

**Dark Heart **

**Chapter 6**

That infuriating, barbaric, archaic, self-centred, egotistical, chauvinistic…

"Evil thoughts?"

She stopped, fists and jaw clenched as she turned slowly to glower at the man standing behind her. He, on the other hand, looked very calm.

January had faded in February which, without anyone realizing it, soon turned to May. Students were studying hard for their end of the year exams while the teachers started to relax with them a bit. Everything had been running smoothly…until today.

Today he just had to return to his formal irritating self.

"As a matter of fact, yes," she answered with a steely edge to her voice. She stalked towards him and jabbed him hard in the chest. "How dare you!"

He rose a brow and crossed his arms as he leaned back casually against the frame of the door. "May I inquire as to what I did this time?"

She placed her hands on her hips as she continued to glare at him. "You know bloody well what you did, Severus Snape, so don't act all innocent."

He sighed. "I'm assuming that you're referring to the house points I docked from Gryffindor during potions." He stared at her angry form, "Or maybe not."

"You docked more points?" she demanded before shaking her head to get herself back on track. "No, that isn't what I'm referring to although I'm mad now about that."

He threw up his hands. "Alright, I give up. What sinister thing have I done this time?"

She jabbed him in the chest again. "You, you infuriating bastard, told Minerva that I would be better off working for that Bulgarian oaf that calls himself a Potions Master!"

He smirked slightly. "Actually, if you want to get technical about it, I suggested that she should talk to you about considering the position. You would do well and it would challenge you far more than you are being challenged here."

"I'm quite happy where I am, thanks," she retorted hotly.

"That may be so," he responded, "but the full limits of your knowledge isn't tested here as it would be working under Kirk Gorbintroff."

"I don't care," she returned, her eyes flashing. She growled low in her throat as she advanced on him. "You should have discussed it with me before going to Minerva. Now you have her convinced that I should resign immediately."

He shrugged. "She's never taken my opinions to heart before so why should I have expected her to do so this time?"

"I hate you."

"No, you don't," he responded easily before turning in a swirl of black and stalking away, her threatening growl causing him to softly chuckle.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione ran her hands slowly through her hair as she sat in front of the questioning gaze of her entire sixth year class. Well, there were some others from other years but the most prominent were the sixth years who descended upon her immediately after the rumours started.

"I don't know who you heard that from…," she started but was immediately cut off by a fifth year Hufflepuff boy.

"Are they true, Professor?" he demanded.

"Yeah," cried a third year Slytherin by the name of Nicholas, "were you offered a job in Bulgaria?"

"Are you moving?" one cried while another said, "Are you planning on getting back together with Viktor Krum?"

She started shaking her head back and forth until a student, a sixth year Gryffindor girl with long black hair laid her hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked up into Samantha Greyright's eyes.

"Professor, you can't leave." The words were quiet as they echoed around the room. "You're one of the best professors here. Just because Professor Snape doesn't want you here doesn't mean…"

"Wait," Hermione said, holding up her hand. "What do you mean Professor Snape doesn't want me here?" She looked at all the students. "Has he been trying to get the Headmistress to make me leave?"

"Well," started Samantha almost hesitantly, "not directly. Some of us has just heard him making some comments to McGonagall about your abilities and the fact that you would be better suited in that sort of environment, not here dealing with us 'brats.'"

Hermione started to laugh softly. "Then he should be the one to go," she told them with a wide smile. "I happen to like it here with you guys."

"But is what he's saying true?" pressed another student, this time a fourth year Ravenclaw. "Would you be better suited working with that Potions Master in Bulgaria? Would you make more money?"

Hermione chewed her lip lightly in thought as she leaned back in her seat. "Yes and yes," the students hung their heads slightly in defeat, "but you forgot to ask whether I would be happy to which the answer would be a resounding no."

They smiled, a few of them moving forwards. "Really?"

She stood from her chair. "Look, I don't give a hippogriff's arse what Professor Snape has been saying and nor do I allow others to make decisions such as these for me. I am quite happy here and I plan on staying here for a very long time."

She set back down. "Now, since that is all cleared up, perhaps you can excuse me. I have exams I have to draw up and an argument I need to win with a certain interfering man."

They all smiled at her as they left and she felt a small victory- during that year she had gained one of the most important things she could ever hope for, their trust.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Minerva stared at the younger woman in front of her, unsure as to the illogical reasoning of her former student. She just didn't understand…

"Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" she asked for what had to be the thirteenth time in the past ten minutes.

Hermione smiled at her former mentor and now employer. "Yes, I am positive."

"Hermione," the Headmistress stressed, leaning forward slightly, "do you realize what you are turning down here? The opportunity that you are throwing away?"

A small laugh escaped from between Hermione's lips as she considered the question. "I might point out that if I leave, I am throwing away the greatest opportunity that has ever been offered to me."

Minerva frowned. "I'm afraid that I don't understand."

"This school was founded so that we can grant children with magical abilities a chance to learn how to harness their power and learn at the same time. By holding a job here, I am able to teach these kids, to impact their lives. For me, that is worth more than any amount of apprenticeships."

Minerva leaned back in her seat and studied the young woman. "You are a wonderful teacher, Hermione. The students adore you."

"As I do them," she returned easily.

The Headmistress stood in a fluid motion and sighed. "Very well, if you think this is the best decision then I guess I can't force you to leave…"

"And neither can Severus," Hermione was quick to point out.

Minerva laughed slightly as she walked around the desk to join Hermione. "No, he can't, though he has been harbouring these false illusions for a while that he can make others bend to his will."

"He's just going to have to learn to live with the fact that I will never bend to his wants," the bushy haired witch found herself retorting.

Minerva laughed and lightly pushed Hermione from the door. "I guess you will just have to teach him a thing or two about getting his way."

Hermione smiled back at her as she vacated the office, walking down the spiral steps. She obviously wasn't paying that much attention as she crashed into a figure at the very bottom.

"Umph!" she cried as she was knocked backwards, falling painfully on her rump.

She looked up as she stood to find herself staring at the dark haired Potions Master. Her eyes narrowed. "After knocking me down you could at least offer to help me up."

He quirked one brow, his eyes gazing at her coolly. "And what if you were the one to crash into me. You obviously weren't paying attention."

"Oh hush," she snapped as she dusted off her robes, mentally calling him everything she could think of- both muggle and magical.

He leaned back against the wall as he allowed his eyes to take in every movement. "I assume you just got out of a meeting with the Headmistress."

Her eyes rose to meet his, the brown in them showing just how displeased she was with him. "As a matter of fact, yes I have."

He quirked a brow and pushed off from the wall. "Really?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, I'm so accustomed to lying about imaginary meetings with the Headmistress. You know me all so well."

The corner of his mouth started to twitch, betraying his desire to smile but he refrained. "I figure that Potter or Weasley would join you."

She started to walk away from him and, much to her chagrin, he followed her- not that she expected any different really after she discovered his fascination with following her. "Despite popular belief, we are not attached at the hips."

"That's good," he muttered behind her. She shook her head to dispel the notion of what his words could possibly mean.

"What do you want?" she finally asked as she neared the Great Hall and he showed no sign of leaving her alone. She stopped and turned to him, exasperated.

He stopped as well and surveyed her coolly. "I thought it would be obvious. I want to know of your decision."

She decided to play the naïve teacher for a moment- just to irritate him a bit as he did her- as she asked, "Decision? What decision?"

"You know very well what decision I am referring to," he growled low, stepping closer to her so that passing students wouldn't hear their words.

"Actually, there have been so many decisions to make in the past few weeks that I really have no clue what you're talking about," she rushed on, plastering on an innocent smile. "Care to refresh my memory, Professor?"

His eyebrows rose at that and he seemed to rear back a little. "Are we back to formalities then?" was his reply.

"I never knew we left that certain area," she retorted. "I merely wished to irritate you a bit by calling you by your given name."

"Hmm."

That made her snap. "What is it with you and that sound?" she demanded loudly, causing a few students to stop and stare at them. "Every time I say something, you always make that blasted sound!"

He threw up his hands. "What am I supposed to say then? Would you rather me get angry and snap at you? I can that if you wish."

"What I want is to be able to hold a decent conversation with you without being infuriated beyond belief by your bad conversation skills."

"Well excuse me for not being an insufferable know-it-all that feels it's my job to butt into everyone's life, turning everything upside down!"

"Yeah, because being a self-righteous wanker is so much better," she retorted sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "At least I don't lock myself away in the dungeons, scowling at anyone and everything that dares to venture to close."

He leaned down close to her face. "You know nothing of my life," he spat.

"No one does!" was her answer for him. "For someone to actually know something you have to be close and you wouldn't dare form that type of bond with anyone!"

"I don't rely on bonds to make me happy."

"Neither do I."

"Really?" he drawled condemningly. "Because I could swear that you would jump through hoops if it would make Saint Potter or Weasley happy."

Her fists were clenched by her sides as she hissed, "You know nothing of friendship so you wouldn't understand the sacrifices I'm willing to make for them."

"Sacrifices?" he laughed bitterly. "You speak of sacrifices? You naïve little chit, I have sacrificed far more than you could possibly ever understand."

"Maybe I would be able to understand it if you would actually open up to someone once in a while, but no, you are a hermit and you stick to your dungeon!"

By now they had gathered a full audience of both students and faculty, all watching to see who would win. The tension between the two was remarkable and they- the spectators- were quite surprised that they hadn't erupted long before now.

"I. Am. Not. A. Hermit."

The words were spoken with a slow calculated tone as he clenched his jaw, baring his teeth slightly as his dark eyes glared down at her, burning with an intensity unlike any she had ever witnessed.

"How many times to you actually venture up to the light intentionally, eh? Let's count, shall we: meal times, to irk me, and to quickly grab a book from the library."

"I come up here more," he said, drawing himself up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, the monthly trips to the Apothecary to purchase more supplies so that you can once again lock yourself away from civilization."

"I do not!"

"Hate to tell you," she retorted, her hands going to her hips, "but you do."

He reached out suddenly and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. "You are an insufferable chit who thinks she knows everything but you don't." He stared at her. "I wonder, what aspect of your life is so lacking that you have to fill up that gap with an abundance of knowledge?"

She gasped, trying to pull away from him but not succeeding in the task. "I'll have you know that I am quite content with my life."

"Ah," he drawled, his tone condescending, "notice the word choice- content, not happy."

"I am happy," she said weakly in a tone that didn't even convince herself.

"Let's be frank now, shall we?" he said in a mocking tone. "Why didn't you accept the apprentice position with Gorbintroff? Was it because you thought you could be happy here or that you just didn't want to part with Potter and Weasley?"

"Neither," she answered honestly, "there is something else holding me here."

He went to open his mouth to question her further but she interrupted him. "And since we're being honest, do you really want me to leave?"

Their audience waited with baited breath for his answer- so did she come to think of it. The world seemed to slow around him as his black eyes bore into hers, his mouth a firm line as he considered his answer.

Then,

"No."

**Sorry this took so long folks. I was trying to wait until they got the update alert thingy working again. In case you didn't get the email, I did update Changing Yesterday. For lovely stories, visit grangerenchanted (dot) com. **

**Cheers,**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	7. Chapter 7

**LAST DISCLAIMER FOR THIS STORY: I don't own Harry Potter and this is it folks.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: There will be a companion piece coming along sometime for this story. It's a response to a challenge and it just happened to fit along wonderfully with this story so I'll just attach it when I put the finishing touches on it. **

**Dark Heart**

**Beta: the ever wonderful MoonyNZ who is the best evil twinsie-winsie I could ever ask for!**

**Chapter 7**

Now that you all know the incredible details of my existence, maybe you would kindly like to flap up your jaws before you start catching flies with your mouth.

As I sit here, I wonder why I even bothered wasting my time explaining this particular instance to you. So trivial was the event that I now realize that it doesn't matter.

What does matter is the place I am currently at in my life.

I do not expect any of you to be able to comprehend with your impeccably small minds the circumstances that ultimately led me to the place I am at today. No, for it is with great reluctance that I admit- though I will deny it if you dare to utter a word- that not even I fully understand.

That day remains in my mind and I still receive a lot of troublesome banter for it. Not only did I allow a former student and a know-it-all stand up to me, but I allowed myself to immerse myself so intently into the argument that I admitted something which I hadn't meant to.

Do I regret it? What sort of question is that, you dim-witted poppy cocker?

New Zealand….

I never made it there despite my insistence at the beginning of that year to go. I never really thought back to that momentary thought until now.

Maybe I will go now…

Yes, that would be good. I need a break now more than ever from the insistent badgering I receive every time I turn around in this place.

Firewhisky…

Ah, the cure of all ailments…even those of the mind.

I find that the potent liquid helps whenever one finds themselves lost in the memories of yesterday. With the alcohol, I can somewhat forget…

No, it wasn't all bad. Actually, what led from the events of that day was, well, remarkable. It has only been in the past few months that I find myself wishing beyond belief to forget.

I assume that you'll want to know all about everyone else as well. Shouldn't surprise me, after all, everyone has been drooling after Saint Potter for years.

Yes, he married that Weasley brat. He married her in the fall of the next year. They ended up producing their own Quidditch team within a manner of six years. Bloody brats they turned out to be.

As for the other Weasley, he ended up leaving Hogwarts to start his own food industry. He married that crazy blonde haired Ravenclaw girl from a while back…the one who wore radishes in her ears.

Who else?

Ah yes, Malfoy.

Well, needless to say he didn't take her rejection quite too well. He was quite smitten with her and left for some crazed adventure soon after. There are rumours floating about, but none can be taken seriously.

I haven't heard from him so I will not judge.

Minerva is still bearing down on the school- though I wager she won't be for much longer if she continues to be as stressed as she has been. That old nutter still remains in his portrait, dictating stuff to her.

I go up every now and then to see them- yes, both of them- and I am constantly amazed by the way in which the school is still ran. It's as if time is simply frozen in their, only the faces of the students and the occasional faculty member changing.

Time…

The essence of all things sinister. It is time that is the evil counterpart, it is time which I wage my own personal vendetta against.

But I know that my battle is fruitless…

I shall never win.

I was once told that, "Things happen for a reason." Screw the person who ever started that little '_helpful_' phrase.

Yes, things might happen for a reason, but is that honestly supposed to make someone feel better? Let me inform you, it personally makes me want to blow things up- particularly the ones that find it their responsibility to say it to me.

I wonder back now if things could have- should have- been different.

Would I change things if I could?

…Probably not. At the end of the day I find that I wouldn't trade one single moment, one single flash of that dark chocolate brown to have things end better.

I tell you now- though I am sure that I am merely wasting my breath- that I loved her.

I do not regret a single moment I shared with her, nor do I regret the small time slots we spent apart when we were just too much for each other. The only thing I do regret is the fact that I never really told her how I felt.

Oh I am sure she knew, she would have had to have been daft not to of…but I could have said it, just once, out loud for her to hear with her own two ears.

I skirted around that, afraid to somehow weaken the wall that I had built around my heart sometime before. But if I would have looked harder, inspected the matter in which I so heartedly denied, I would have discovered that she had already scaled the walls…

And was waiting for me patiently on the other side.

She's still waiting, just on the other side.

It is time for me to go and meet her.

**Ending**

A man of ninety-eight sat upon the cold green grass in the dying days of autumn as the harsh winter wind began to sweep across the land. His hair, snowy white from age, stirred slightly, sweeping across his face.

Time slowed around him as he stared straight ahead, his knowledge-filled eyes staring as he lost himself in deep, musing thought.

A leaf, the last of its kind, blew from a large oak that stood nearby, making a slow and gentle trek to the hard ground below. The wind picked it up once or twice, stirring it this way and that on its journey.

The crisp brown edges of the leaf displayed the evidence of a harsh life. Indeed, it could not be easy being a leaf and be battered by the taunting wind throughout the course of its life.

And yet there was hope. For from the very stem from which the leaf broke off was a tiny bud that would burst forth into new life the next spring after winter served its due. That tiny bloom would transform into something amazing…

Life.

As the wind slowly guided the leaf down to the ground beside of the man, he stirred from his quiet musing, his eyes flickering to the leaf.

The harsh texture nearly crumbled in his calloused hand as he lightly picked it up, turning it over slowly to study it, trying to gain meaning from it.

In the leaf he saw himself, his life. Battered and bruise and yet clinging onto the last shard of hope for a better tomorrow. Forever fighting the opposition, he survived when everything was working against him.

But now, as the wind slowly died down and the temperature dropped a few degrees, he- like the leaf- decided to let go.

As the leaf slowly broke into tiny pieces in his hand, his eyes moved up the marble stone jutting proudly out of the ground before him.

_An incredible mind, an incredible wife…_

_Hermione Granger_

_1979-2038_

He allowed the torn shards of the last leaf of autumn drop onto the stone, spreading out the pieces so that it lightly dusted the cold marble.

"You once told me that life was a never ending journey," he spoke softly, his hand lightly tracing the outline of her name, "that one never truly dies, only steps onto another path."

He lowered his head, amazed that when he opened his eyes back up, bitter tears brimmed his eyes. "I was never ready to let you go, you know. No matter how many times I told you that, I never wanted for you to leave me."

His hand found its way to the picture that graced the corner of the stone, his thumb running over the smoothness of her cheek. "I never said the right things to you, did I? I wish I could turn back time, have you with me just for one more moment, so I could set things right between us."

He smiled slightly as a single crystal tear ran down his wrinkled face. "I love you," he whispered, lying his head upon the hard ground.

And as he closed his eyes, he saw her in the distance beckoning to him. He went to her…

**A/N: thanks for reading folks! Every single one of your reviews meant the world to me. You guys are amazing!**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


End file.
